mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-174.59.217.195-20150308170629
This the problem with your argument. First of all, Ghostwalker has nothing to do with making preparations. It is a blend of MI magic and ancient magic. Zhou's Ghostwalker is also better than Chen's. What Zhou had used up was his Chiness ancient tarot card magic, he ran out of beasts to summon. He was still able to use Ghostwalker. His leg being injured has nothing to do with him being unable to use Ghostwalker. The LN even says even wihout fully feeling his legs, Ghostwalker was still effective so long as you have legs. His Ghostwalker was still effective and Zhou was able to use it even at close range, Tatsuya complements him for this. Typically it's not effective but Zhou's version was so good he used it even short range. The guy escaped authorities for 30 years and even the Yotsubas aside from Tatsuya couldn't catch him. He ran away from Minoru and Fumiya. Masaki was able to see through his Ghostwalker. The LN doesn't say how, it just says he reacted instinctively and without hesitation as soon as Zhou charged his way. There is also another line earlier that says Masaki was able to see Zhou's true face for the first time while Zhou was chatting with Tatsuya. I don't know what it means, just a line without more by the narrator but I suspected he was able to see past Ghostwalker or the MI magic wasn't affecting him. He also stops him earlier with water bombs before Zhou jumps in the river. There are lines the summary misses, not just in this exchange but throughout. There is also a fun exchange between the four Tatsuya, Miyuki, Masaki and Mayumi in the car that wasn't even mentioned for example. Miyuki and Mayumi glaring daggers at each other in the backseat while the two boys chat amiable in the front. Again, it's a summary not a full translation. I have read the volume, but don't take my word for it. If you just read the actual spoilers from 4chan from japanese to english too in the zhou exchange it even says specifically Masaki shoots him due to his naturally fast invocation speed. Both Tatsuya and Masaki had their CADs pointed at him, Masaki shoots his legs before Tatsuya. Even without Volume 15 in English, just think a bit about the Pillar's Break tweet. If Masaki's speed wasn't faster than Tatsuya's Decomposition, Tatsuya would immediately disintegrate his pillars before Masaki can do anything and it would be game over immediately. Because he is faster, he activates Rupture before Tatsuya and it turns into a contest of who actually destroys all the pillars first. You then ask why it is significant? For a number of reasons. Zhou has been an amtagonist for 7+ volumes by now, he is not a grunt. He has run away thanks to Ghostwalker for many many years including from the Yotsuba. Ghostwalker is an MI magic, it was broken by Masaki's Rupture. Masaki acted fast and without hesitation which shows he is quick thinking and very good in a showdown scenario when it really matters. He didn't receive any help from others. Zhou was always weary of Masaki, Zhou also had full knowledge of Rupture and Parade (specifically states this) but not of Tatsuya's magic. You keep saying that Miyuki knows Rupture, can beat. Knowledge of the magic isn't even to beat it. If you can't stop it, you can't stop it. Rupture needs the target location to work, Ghostwalker hides the target location yet Masaki fired at him immediately even limiting his use of Rupture to only blow up his legs so he saw through Zhou's location. Zhou earlier states that MI magic only works as long as you believe it affects you. I have no explanation for how he saw Zhou. The LN only says what I have already mentioned to you. He uses Rupture earlier on MI mind manipulation of the ancient magicians and it ends the control on them. I have no idea how, it just does. Probably the impact of Rupture breaks that connection like it did with the golem. Zhou defeated Mitsugu and killed Nakura too who was stronget than Mitsugu. Stopping Zhou is a feat. You think Tatsuya took Masaki along because he didn't bring some sort of advantage? His speed and his ability to have the strenght of a battalion unlike others is why he called him to come along. The base commanders even say these two magicians unlike others had the strenght of a battalion. I think Masaki being able to keep up with Tatsuya and form a tag team with him is significant. Also, they were never buddies but for Tatsuya to want to include him says even more about his abilities I think.